


2019.05.10

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	2019.05.10

现在这个毛衣摩擦虽然声势浩大，但其实就是七伤拳，伤敌一千自损八百。老王这边肯定是会被影响，但是阿尔家自己也很难受，看川皇推特下的评论就知道了。支持他的肯定有，但是也是骂声一片，尤其是阿尔家的农业那边，都快急疯了，化工也是(所以我真是入了个夕阳行业啊），利益大受损伤，难受得很。欧洲那边其实也很难受，金钱组打架，他们也跟着遭殃。眉毛和路德家也是跌，估计亚瑟又要开始掉头发，路德还得补充胃药。

当然老王也不会舒服，毕竟阿尔就是冲着咱老王去的，老王要是能舒舒服服地躺着那才是奇了怪了。阿尔家这两年川皇登基之后就开始转向压制老王的发展，毛衣摩擦就算是以后结束了，也还会有新的问题出现，不会和平共处的了，毕竟金钱组的名字都摆在这里，利益嘛，大家都是假戏真作而已。我看川皇还有意想联手大帝来打压老王，不过大帝也不傻，从来只有老二老三联手抵抗老大，哪有老大老三联手的，看看齐国就知道了，听了秦国的话袖手旁观，最后还不是被骗得裤子都没了。

川皇本身就是右派，自然登基后阿尔就想强势压制老王，这个倾向其实又跟白//邦//瑞有那么点关系。这位白//邦//瑞何如人也呢，阿尔家的对华关系研究专家，川皇很是器重他。他有个观点，就是老王一直在隐藏实力，让西方国家以为自己好欺负得很，人畜无害的，实际上是老狐狸。这点倒是和邓公的韬光养晦不谋而合了，战略忽悠嘛，老王最会这一套，成天兔子兔子的叫，兔子还会蹬鹰呢，是不是？这位专家有本书，叫《The Hundred-Year Marathon》，专讲老王怎么个老狐狸法，把阿尔领头的西方世界骗得团团转，推荐大家有条件可以读来解解闷儿。这本书实在是让我深切怀疑他是不是个情真意切的金钱组员，好多描述比同人还敢写，比如他说冷战时期，阿尔对苏总那是针锋相对，一点不留情面的，然而对老王却一直狠不下心来，感情复杂。品一品这描述，哇，这不就是在写同人？

总的来说，这几年，以及未来的几年，阿尔和老王会一直是这种相爱相杀的关系，但是跟冷战组那时候不一样，老王和阿尔其实也是互相依赖互相渗透，牵一发动全身，所谓貌合神离的夫妻嘛，阿尔家的媒体就经常这样讲。我和朋友之前聊过，我说黑三角里，老王跟阿尔那是同床异梦的夫妻，然而虽然面临离婚危机，利益却互相牵扯，只能皱着眉头继续过日子，嘴上嫌弃。老王和伊万的关系是破镜重圆婚外恋，互相之前都爱过，然而也都捅过刀子，虽然现在又站在了一起，但是毕竟还有裂痕。


End file.
